The present invention is directed generally to an improved anatomical support or orthopedic appliance and more particularly to an orthopedic appliance adapted for immobilizing the human cephalic, cervical, and upper thoracic vertebrate.
It is often necessary to transport injured individuals to trauma centers. On many occasions it is not known whether these individuals have sustained cephalic or cervical injuries that may be exacerbated should the traumatized individual be moved. Additionally, atlas, axis, or other vertebral fractures of the cervical rachis, often produce jagged edges of bone capable of severing the spinal chord or the cervical vascular supply to the brain.
Therefore, a method of quickly and safely immobilizing the cervical rachis of those with potential head and neck injuries has long been an object of those skilled in both transporting and administering emergency medical attention.
The saving of even a few seconds in the preparation and transportation of an injured individual can mean the difference between life and death. Since it is often necessary to immobilize the cervical rachis prior to such transportation, orthopedic appliances adapted for such use must be capable of safe and rapid placement on a traumatized individual.
There are several prior art devices designed to immobilize the cervical rachis. However, these devices either require that an injured individual be moved unnecessarily, or are difficult and time consuming to position on a traumatized individual.
For example, Hale, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,314 and 2,904,040 teach the construction of cervical braces that are difficult and unsafe to install and require movement of the head, neck and shoulders to position the appliance on a traumatized individual.
Other multiple piece braces have the same inherent problems: Pujals, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,129; Calabrese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,969; Watt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,501; Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,368; and Ochs, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,325.
Other prior art devices such as Tucker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,540, provide a single point of attachment, but require the traumatized neck to support itself.
Likewise, at the discretion of an emergency trauma specialist, it is often necessary to place an individual recovering from a cranial, mandible, or cervical injury in an extended state of traction. Prior art devices are available for such use, however, these devices are heavy, cumbersome, and uncomfortable.
Further, it is often desirable to protect convulsion prone patients from head or neck injuries that often occur during seizures. In addition, it is often desirable to maintain the cervical rachis of a comatose patient in a neutral position so as to prevent damage to the rachis and surrounding tissue.
Another problem encountered in using prior art devices equipped with forehead straps is that the forehead straps often rest at an upward angle, i.e. the center of the strap rests higher on the forehead than the ends of the strap. This can cause undesirable downward vertical pressure on the spine, thus exacerbating the spinal injury.
Yet another problem encountered in using prior art devices is that they tend to be heavy and bulky, using heavy plastics in their construction to supply the necessary degree of rigidity for immobilization of the cervical rachis. This results in discomfort for the wearer, which worsens during extended wearing. Therefore, there is a real need for a relatively lightweight cervical rachis immobilization device.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an improved cephalic and cervical support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that utilizes the thoracic cavity as a foundation to support the head and neck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that is easy to position on an injured patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that is durable and rugged in construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that is comfortable to wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that may be positioned quickly on an injured individual.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that provides stabilization against flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation of the cervical rachis.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that allows a health care provider access to an injured individual's ears for diagnostic evaluation and potential treatment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that allows a health care provider access to an injured individual's anterior neck region.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that allows a health care provider to artificially ventilate an injured individual.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that has a forehead securement strap which extends in a substantially horizontal direction across a wearer's forehead thereby substantially eliminating downwards vertical pressure on the spinal column.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that is relatively lightweight and comfortable to wear for extended periods, yet retains sufficient rigidity to immobilize the cervical rachis.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide a support that is safe in use and durable in construction.